Happy Birthday Makoto
by brokenscarecrow
Summary: Just a drabble I wrote for my OC's birthday.


Sunlight was creeping through the cracks of the blinds on her windows. Rolling over slightly, the teal haired female pulled the covers over her face; the glares from the sunlight was blinding her eyes. Taking her arms, she stretched under the covers and slowly sat up. Looking around the room it was quiet. Law wasn't next to her in bed, she wasn't sure where he was at the moment. Pushing the covers to the side she sat up, moving her feet to the ground she stood up and stretched her arms.

Makoto began to make her way to the bathroom before heading downstairs. After using the bathroom, she washed her hands and brushed her teeth. Reaching over she grabbed her hair brush and ran it through her hair, getting all the knots out and headed out of her room and walked downstairs.

It was too quiet in the house, it worried Makoto a bit. She wondered if something was wrong, or if everyone was gone. She couldn't even hear the twins and she usually always could hear them. Walking down the stairs, she tried to be as quiet as possible. The shirt she had slept in was Law's so it was way too big on her, the sleeves falling down over her hands. Reaching the last step, she headed over to the kitchen where it was dark. "Law? Are you here? Mizuki? Haru?" She called out, wondering where they were.

Suddenly the lights flicked on. "SURPRISE!" Makoto heard yelling, it made her slightly jump. Before she knew it Law was standing right in front of her. "Happy Birthday my love~" He said as he wrapped his arms around her before kissing her deeply. Makoto's eyes widened; wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him back deeply. As he let her go, she suddenly felt Haru and Mizuki clinging to her legs. "Happy Birthday Mommy!" They both said at the same time. Makoto felt a warmness in her heart; leaning down she pulled them both into her arms kissing the side of their faces. "Thank-you babies." She said standing back up, and reaching over to grab Law's hands.

Looking at her twins, she couldn't believe how many years had passed. They were both already seven and were starting school at the academy in just a few weeks. It made her feel so old, but she was only 31. Law was going to be turning 34 in a few months. They had already been together for 8 years, but it felt like a lifetime with him.

"I made you breakfast." He told her with his laid back smile as Makoto turned her head over his shoulder and looked at the table. "Aw Law... you didn't have to go to all this trouble." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "I know I didn't have too, but I wanted too. It's your birthday, it only comes once a year so I'm doing everything for you today." He said as he squeezed her hands.

Makoto leaned her head on his shoulder for a moment, before letting go and sat down at the table. Before she could, Law pulled out the chair for her. "Thank-you love." She told him as she sat down and he pushed her chair in. After everyone sat down, Makoto began to eat. Everything was delicious; Law was almost a good of a cook as her. "So what do you plan on doing today love?" Law asked her. Makoto looked up at him, and swallowed before speaking. "Well... honestly I have no idea. I didn't really have anything planned." She told him scratching the side of her head.

Law looked at her and rubbed his chin. "Alright, well you leave everything to me. By six tonight you will have tons of excitement." He told her. Makoto smiled at him, reaching over to the table to grab his hand. "How did I get so lucky to find someone like you?" She told him, rubbing his fingers. "You mean how did I get so lucky to find you." He told her, kissing her hand.

After breakfast, Makoto got up as Law began to clear the table. "I'm going to take a shower." She told him as he nodded as she headed up the stairs and into the bathroom. Removing her clothes, she put them into the laundry basket and turned on the water shutting the door behind her. Making it to a warm temperature, she stepped inside and pulled the curtain back as she stood under the water. After a few minutes, she stepped out of the shower wrapping one towel on her head and the other around her body.

After getting dressed and ready for the day, Makoto went outside for a walk around the village. Being greeted by the villagers, she was told happy birthday by many different people and it made her happy that so many people were kind enough to do so. Heading up to her favorite spot, she laid down under the big shady tree and looked up at the clouds. The weather was perfect; not too cold, not too hot. The wind was blowing and the clouds were out. Before she knew it she ended up passing out for a few hours.

Waking up, she brushed her clothes off wondering what time it was. It had to be close to evening. Swiftly she headed back to her home. Taking her keys to open the door, as she walked inside it was dark again and as she took her boots off she locked the door and headed into the kitchen. "Law?" She called out as the lights popped on. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAKOTO!~" She heard many voices yell, as someone popped confetti and it went all over her head.

Her eyes widened, as she looked at everyone. Her eyes began to tear up as she looked around and seen everyone. Law, Mizuki, Haru, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Lee, Setsuki. All her friends and family from the village. Glancing next to them she couldn't believe what she was seeing. The Heart Pirates, Bepo, Penguin, and whom were Law's crew were there; as well as the Strawhat pirates. Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Zoro, Robin, Chopper, Franky and Brook. Makoto took her hand and held it to her heart. "You guys... this is incredible." Makoto spoke, her voice choking up a bit. She glanced over at Law. "You must have been planning this for days." She told him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I told you, that I would do anything for you my love, and I knew having everyone here with you would make you happy." Makoto nuzzled her face into his chest. "I'm more than happy, I'm unbelievably happy."

Walking around the room, Makoto greeted everyone and hugged every single one as tight as she could. This day was better than she even imagined. Law lead everyone into the backyard. She was wondering how in the world she was going to have everyone fit inside her house. As she got into the backyard, there were at least 5 tables filled with food, cake, drinks, everything. Law had really outdone himself today. Makoto walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him once more. "I love you so much Trafalgar Law." She told him, leaning over to kiss him. He gave her his laid back smile as he kissed her back. "I love you too Makoto Katsumi Gyakusatsu-Trafalgar."

Her birthday was truly a day to remember.


End file.
